Destined Child
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: Koriko revela secretos de su pasado y cada vez los chicos estan más cerca de aclarar el misterio de Cizin. (Este Summary apesta...pero quq va.. dejen review)
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Destined Child  
  
Capítulo 1: U nuevo comienzo...  
  
El sol brillaba cálidamente sobre la ruta 39. Siguiendo aquel camino se podía llegar a una de las ciudades más antiguas de todo Johto... Ciudad Ecruteak.  
  
Por ese sendero precisamente, se divisa caminando tranquilamente con un libro guía, un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos color marrón. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones café claro, una polera verde oscuro y tenis blancos (n/a: ropa muy común... no se me ocurrió otra:P)  
  
Chico: Sí no me equivocooooo(deja de mirar el libro) en ciudad Ecruteak hay un gimnasio (pose que les sonara un poco conocida...) Y POR SUPUESTO QUE VOY A GANAR ESA MEDALLA!!!!  
  
¿¿: Emmm... ¿con quién hablas?  
  
El chico mira para todos lados, sin poder encontrar.  
  
Chico: O_O creo qué me estoy volviendo loco... juraría que alguien me hablo  
  
¿¿: emmmm... acá arriba  
  
El chico mira hacia arriba y ve a una chica de cabello lila, usaba una polera estilo oriental verde oscuro, unos pantalones azules y tenis azules. La chica baja del árbol de un salto y cae cerca del chico.  
  
¿¿: Mi nombre es Koriko Chang (n/a: me suena ese apellido)   
  
Chico: Me llamo Seki... Seki Matsushita.  
  
Koriko: Supongo que eres entrenador, ¿no? Que tal una batalla pokémon.  
  
Seki: Esta bien. Que te parece uno contra uno (pensando) Esta será una batalla rápida.  
  
Koriko: Me parece bien. No me subestimes... soy más ruda de lo que parezco ;) (saca una pokébola)  
  
Seki: pues yo también (lanza una pokébola) ¡Rapidash...yo te elijo!   
  
El caballo con crines de fuego, relincha y golpea el suelo con sus patas.  
  
Koriko: así que usaras un Rapidash...Entonces, ¡ve Azumarril!  
  
Koriko lanza la pokebola que tenía en su mano y aparece un kawaii pokémon de color azul con blanco, diciendo: "¡¡¡azuuuuuu!!!".  
  
Koriko: ¡Azumarril, utiliza tu rayo burbuja!  
  
Seki: ¡Rapidash...agilidad!  
  
El pokémon de fuego con gran facilidad esquiva el ataque de Azumarril.  
  
Seki: Así se hace Rapidash...ahora pisotón.  
  
Koriko se apresura en dar las instrucciones a su pokémon antes que el Rapidash pudiese hacer el ataque.  
  
Koriko: Doble equipo.  
  
El doble equipo de Azumarril confunde al Rapidash...  
  
Koriko: Azumarrill...desenrollar....AHORA  
  
El pequeño (pero igualmente poderoso) pokémon golpea al Rapidash y como estaba tan confundido, cae al suelo. Rapidash intenta ponerse de pie...pero no lo consigue.  
  
Seki: Rapidash, regresa. Mereces un descanso.  
  
El Rapidash vuelve a su pokebola.  
  
Koriko: tú también regresa a tu pokebola ^_^  
  
El pokémon vuelve a su pokebola muy alegre.  
  
Koriko: Seki...fue una buena batalla...  
  
Seki: u_u...supongo que sí.  
  
Koriko: Oye..no te pongas así...cualquiera pudo haber perdido.  
  
Seki: -_-  
  
Koriko: ¿Vas a Ecruteak no?  
  
Seki asiente...aun un poco desanimado.  
  
Koriko: ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? En realidad, si voy sola estoy segura que me perderé :P  
  
Seki: ¿No eres de Johto?  
  
Koriko: nop. Soy de Sootopolis, esta en Houen. ¿Tú tampoco eres de acá verdad?  
  
Seki, soy de ciudad Fuchsia  
  
Koriko: (pensando en voz alta) ahhh...ciudad Fuchsia...  
  
Seki: o_O...ehhh ¿por qué dijiste eso?  
  
Koriko: Es solo que ese lugar me trae algunos recuerdos ;P  
  
Seki: bueno... ¿vamos o no? No llegaremos antes el atardecer.  
  
Los dos chicos emprenden el viaje hacia Ecruteak. Durante el camino conversaron sobre lo que hacían, que edad tenían, etc... Las típicas cosas que se hablan cuando recién conoces a alguien.  
  
Seki: Me dijiste que venias de Soopotolis ¿verdad?  
  
Koriko: Sí, así es ^^  
  
Seki: bueno y ¿cómo es? Jamás había escuchado de ella...bueno...hasta ahora.  
  
Koriko: pues...Sootopolis esta, literalmente, sobre un cráter, esta rodeada de agua...es una ciudad pequeña, pero muy hermosa.  
  
Seki: Me encantaría verla alguna vez ^_^( se detiene de improviso) Mira...ya llegamos.  
  
Ambos entrenadores se acercan risco para poder contemplar mejor la ciudad. A lo lejos se puede ver las dos torres Tin(una quemada y destruida por los años, y la replica exacta de esta.). El sol ya casi se había ocultado por completo.  
  
Koriko: no creí que fuese tan linda...un poco rustica, pero esta bien.  
  
Seki: Por lo que leí en la guía, el gimnasio se encuentra al centro de la ciudad. Así que no nos costará encontrarlo.  
  
Koriko: eeeemm Seki... es muy tarde para un duelo  
  
Seki: o_Ô ¿tú crees?  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬ sí...esta anocheciendo. Mañana buscamos el gimnasio...ahora quiero descansar -_-  
  
Seki: (con una de sus manos en la nuca) Tienes razón. Creo que me emocione demasiado.  
  
Koriko: (empujando a Seki) Pues mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor.  
  
Pronto anocheció y nuestros amigos después de mucho caminar, llegan a su destino. Seki y Koriko se dirigen al Centro Pokémon, dejan sus pokémon con la enfermera Joy y ambos van a la cafetería del Centro Pokémon a comer algo   
  
Koriko: (dejando de beber un refresco) Esta ciudad da miedo de noche...no me gustaría vivir aquí, tenlo por seguro.  
  
Seki: ^^ Ciudad Lavanda es peor. Tiene una torre abandonada llena de pokémon fantasma.  
  
Koriko: -_-||| tampoco me gustaría verla.  
  
Seki: No me digas que tienes miedo ¬_¬  
  
Koriko: ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ^_^U...Como se te puede ocurrir eso. Cambiando de tema...¿sabes que pokémon usa el líder?  
  
Seki: Pues...(pause) No tengo la menor idea.^^U  
  
Koriko: (entre dientes) Eres un caso perdido.  
  
Después de esta conversación ambos entrenadores fueron a descansar para poder tener energías para el duelo de mañana.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Koriko se levanto muy temprano, intento despertar a su compañero de viaje...pero ni caso. Solo obtuvo un par de muecas por parte de Seki.  
  
Koriko: Como despierto a esté ahora ( se deja caer en una cama) No se me ocurre nada...¡ya sé!  
  
Koriko se pone de pie y saca la pokebola de Azumarril...  
  
La pokebola se abre y sale el pokémon de agua.  
  
Koriko: Azumarril, usa tu chorro de agua con Seki :P...con eso despertará.  
  
Azumarril: ^_^Azuuu...  
  
Azumarril dirige su ataque hacia Seki, quien despierta muy sobresaltado.  
  
Koriko: Vaya, hasta que despertaste.  
  
Seki: (estilando de pies a cabeza) Muy graciosa ¬_¬  
  
Koriko: Perdóname , pero era la única forma. :P  
  
Seki se cambia de ropa y ambos se dirigen al gimnasio.  
  
Alrededor de 10 minutos después llegan a la "pequeña" entrada del gimnasio. Ambos entran y después de vagar por un tiempo en el interior hacen un gran descubrimiento...  
  
Seki: Maravilloso...estamos perdidos.  
  
Koriko: ¿No que el gimnasio estaba aquí?  
  
Seki: Eso es lo que dice la guía.  
  
K: Como tú digas...  
  
No muy lejos de ahí en especie de altar se encontraba una chica de cabello negro rizado y tez muy blanca. Vestía un tanto extraña, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con encaje que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. El vestido tenía unos hermosos bordados dorados y plateados en el corsé, debajo del vestido, la chica llevaba una falda de seda roja, más larga que el vestido negro.   
  
Koriko: ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a esa chica?  
  
Seki:¿A ella?  
  
Koriko: No veo a nadie más aparte de nosotros y esa chica... ¿Le vas a preguntar o no?  
  
Seki: Esta bien.  
  
Seki se acerca a la chica, pero antes de llegar, un cachorro de Houndour le impide seguir avanzando.  
  
Houndour: (es actitud ofensiva) houn...  
  
Seki: ^_^U ehhh...lindo Houndour...tranquilo...  
  
¿¿: Ven acá Houndour.  
  
El pokémon vuelve al lado de su dueño.  
  
¿¿: Perdona a mi Pokémon, siempre se comporta así con gente extraña.  
  
Seki: No te preocupes...  
  
¿¿: Me llamo Mirime ^^  
  
Seki: Mi nombre es Seki, mucho gusto  
  
Mirime: El gusto es mío...Supongo que vienes a retar a Morty.  
  
Seki: sí...peroooo...  
  
Mirime: Déjame adivinar...te perdiste y ahora no sabes como regresar.  
  
Seki: ^_^U Si...Mi amiga y yo llevamos buscando el gimnasio desde hace unos diez minutos  
  
Mirime: Si quieres, puedo llevarlos allá. El camino que tomaron es para llegar a la Torre Tin.  
  
Seki: Son esas dos torres que se ven a lo lejos ¿no?  
  
Mirime: Sip...son monumentos muy importantes...pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar sobre eso. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiga?  
  
Seki: ^^U...sí, tienes razón.  
  
Seki hace un par de señas para que Koriko se acerque...  
  
Seki: Mirime...ella es Koriko.  
  
Mirime: Un placer conocerte Koriko.  
  
Koriko: Igualmente ^^  
  
Houndour: Hound...  
  
Koriko: ¡Qué lindo Houndour!  
  
Koriko acaricia al pokémon oscuro. Seki se sorprende al ver que el Pokémon no reacciona violentamente, al contrario se comporta muy afable con Koriko.  
  
Seki: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?  
  
Koriko: ¿Hacer qué?  
  
Seki: Pues, acariciarlo sin que te gruñera.  
  
Mirime: Eso mismo iba a preguntar. Houndour, jamás se deja tocar por un extraño.  
  
Koriko: No tiene mucha ciencia, hay que acariciarlo en la cabeza suavemente.  
  
Koriko acaricia de nuevo al pequeño Houndour de Mirime, y esté se muestra mucho más cariñoso.  
  
Houndour: hound ^^  
  
Seki: No sabía que tuvieras tanta afinidad con los pokémon. ¡Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas!  
  
Koriko: ^_^  
  
Mirime: Por cierto...¿Eres criadora Pokémon?  
  
Koriko: Así es.  
  
Mirime: Me lo suponía.  
  
Seki: Lamento interrumpir pero...¿podríamos partir de una buena vez?  
  
Mirime: ^^U...esta bien. Síganme.  
  
Mirime guía a nuestros amigos hacía el gimnasio. Después de un rato, llegan a su destino (n/a: ¬_¬ Ya era hora).  
  
Mirime: Este es el gimnasio...  
  
Koriko: ( en voz baja) Te dije que era por la derecha.  
  
Seki: ¬_¬  
  
Monje: (no advierte la presencia de Mirime) Bienvenidos al gimnasio de Ecruteak ¿ Desean...  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ Vengo con ellos, Bryn. Vienen a retar a Morty...no paso tan desapercibida...  
  
Monje: Lo siento, señorita...  
  
Mirime: bueno, no importa. ¿Mi hermano esta disponible?  
  
Koriko y Seki no pueden disimular su sorpresa...  
  
Seki-Koriko:(pensando) o_O ¿hermano?  
  
Monje: En este momento esta con sus alumnos.  
  
Mirime: Entonces no hay problema para el duelo. Ahora entremos.¿Quién lo va a desafiar?  
  
Koriko-Seki: ¡¡Yo!!  
  
Mirime: Entonces uno tendrá que quedarse afuera...  
  
Koriko: entra tú primero, Seki, a ver si mejora tu racha n_n  
  
Seki: ¬_¬ sí, claro, gracias...  
  
Mirime: Entonces vas tú primero...Entremos...  
  
Seki: ¡Espera!  
  
Mirime: ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Seki: Antes de entrar...quiero preguntarte algo...  
  
Mirime: Dime.  
  
Seki: ¿Qué tipo de pokémon usa Morty?  
  
Mirime cae de espaldas.  
  
Mirime: ¿Cómo qué no sabes? Usa pokémon tipo fantasma.  
  
Koriko: vaya, con que tipo fantasma...  
  
Seki: Muy bien, entonces entremos...  
  
Koriko: ¡Buena suerte Sekii!  
  
El chico y Mirime entran al gimnasio, y se encuentran con el líder rodeado de niños (¿no se les hace conocida esa escena?)  
  
Mirime: Oye Mortyyy...este chico viene a retartee.  
  
Morty: Chicos, nos vemos después...(los niños se van)  
  
Mirime: Ah, oye, me debes 5 dólares...  
  
Morty: ¬_¬ no seas desubicada, Mirime.  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬  
  
Morty: Ahora...¿Te puedes ir?  
  
Mirime: ¿Y si no quiero?  
  
Morty: Mirime, por favor.  
  
Mirime: Nop.  
  
Morty: Ay...esta bien, quédate...(n/a: estas son las típicas peleas entre hermanos :P)Disculpa...¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Seki: Seki Matsushita de Ciudad Fuchsia.  
  
Morty: Encantado...¿Qué tal un duelo de 3 contra 3?  
  
Seki: muy bien...  
  
Mirime toma el rol de arbitro...  
  
Mirime: Será una batalla de 3 contra 3, entre el líder de Gimnasio, Morty contra el retador Seki Matsushita por la medalla Niebla...¡Comiencen!  
  
Morty: ¡Gastly, yo te elijo!  
  
Seki: ¡Croconaw, ve!  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera del gimnasio Koriko esta encuclillas frente a 4 pokebolas.  
  
Koriko: a veeeeer...puede ser Azumarril...o quizás Wailmer...ahhh...no sé que pokémon puedo usar para el duelo. -_-  
  
¿¿: Ehh disculpa...  
  
Koriko deja de prestar atención a sus asuntos, levanta la vista y ve a un chico de tez blanca, delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Llevaba ropa muy común, una polera blanca, jeans azules y tenis blancos.  
  
Koriko: O_o...  
  
¿¿: Estoy buscando a Mirime ¿La conoces?  
  
Koriko: Pues sí, esta adentro, en un duelo.  
  
¿¿: ohh...genial. Y justo cuando la necesito con urgencia. (se frota la cabeza con la mano derecha) Por cierto...mi nombre es Andy.^^  
  
Koriko: me llamo Koriko. Un placer.  
  
¿Para que buscara Andy a Mirime? ¿Quién ganara el duelo? Estas incógnitas se resolverán en el próximo capitulo...   
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de "Destined Child".  
  
Tengo q agradecerle a Mari Briefs por permitirme usar su personaje, y obviamente todos los agradecimientos van a Ashley Sketchit, ya que ella fue en verdad quien le dio vida a mi personaje. ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Please, no olviden enviar sus comentarios a mi mail arien_sketchit@hotmail.com o dejen un review. 


	2. Un extraño descubrimiento

Destined Child  
  
Capitulo 2: Un extraño descubrimiento.  
  
En un risco, una misteriosa silueta esta de pie. Esta en vuelta en un aura blanca. El viento hacia ondear su capa café oscuro.   
  
¿¿: Aun no puedo creer que te hayas podido liberar de tu eterna prisión... Aunque muera en el intento...volveré a encerrarte...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Al interior del gimnasio se ve el tablero con los resultados del duelo... tanto Seki como Morty tenían un solo pokémon. Venomoth y Gengar. Ambos pokémon se notan cansados por la extenuante batalla.  
  
Morty: ¡Gengar rayo confuso!  
  
Gengar: Gen...gaaar  
  
Seki: Venomoth no dejes que te alcance ese ataque  
  
Venomoth: Veno...  
  
El exhausto pokémon empieza a esquivar los rayos del pokémon fantasma con gran destreza.  
  
Seki: Venomoth, usa tu ataque supersónico.  
  
El Venomoth de Seki empieza a emitir un agudo sonido que confunde a Gengar.  
  
Seki: Ahora embestida.  
  
Antes de que el pokémon llegase, el Gengar desaparece y reaparece detrás del Venomoth.  
  
Morty: Bola Sombra.  
  
El pokémon lanza una esfera oscura que había formado en sus manos, tras la orden de su entrenador. El ataque impacta al Pokémon de Seki, el cual queda en el suelo.  
  
Venomoth: veno...moth .....@_@ (cae noqueado)  
  
Mirime: Venomoth no puede continuar. Gengar es el ganador.  
  
Seki: Venomoth, regresa (el pokémon vuelve a su pokebola) Lo hiciste bien.  
  
Morty: Fue una gran batalla, Seki. Cuando quieras tenemos la revancha.  
  
Seki: Gracias.  
  
Morty: Mirime... hazte cargo de todo. Saldré por un momento.  
  
Morty sale del gimnasio y solo quedan en su interior Seki y Mirime.  
  
Seki: ¿Koriko sigue afuera?  
  
Mirime: Creo que sí, tendré que decirle que espera para su duelo.  
  
Seki: vamos entonces.  
  
Los dos chicos salen y vena Koriko conversando muy animadamente con Andy.  
  
Koriko:...¿Y sabes donde puedo conseguir uno?  
  
Andy: ¡Pues claro! En la Caverna de Hielo que esta en las cercanías de Mahogany.  
  
Koriko: *_* maravilloso...voy por uno, terminando aquí...  
  
Andy: Si quieres te acompaño (ve a Mirime) ^_^ Hola Mirime...¡tanto tiempo!  
  
Mirime: Pues sí...pero mírate, haz crecido mucho. ^^  
  
Andy: y tú estas más bonita. ^_^  
  
Mirime: Ayyy...no digas esas cosas ^//_//^  
  
Seki: (haciéndose notar): ¡Ejem!...yo también estoy aquí, por si ya lo olvidaste...  
  
Mirime: Ah...es cierto, perdóname... Seki, él es Andy.  
  
Andy: Hola...  
  
Seki solo sonríe y da un largo suspiro.  
  
Koriko: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Mirime: ¿Le cuento yo o lo haces tú?  
  
Koriko: No es necesario... Ya me imagino que paso.  
  
Mirime: Koriko, tu duelo tendrá que esperar.  
  
Koriko: U_U esta bien.  
  
Seki: Koriko, tengo que ir al Centro Pokémon...¿me acompañas?  
  
Koriko: Ya voy...Fue un gusto hablar contigo Andy. :P  
  
Seki y Koriko dan la media vuelta y salen del lugar.  
  
Mirime: Y bueno...¿A qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita?  
  
Andy: Ahh...ya lo estaba olvidando. (saca una bolsa de papel de su mochila) Quiero que las veas y me des tu opinión.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Naoko..."  
  
"Naoko...no quiero estar más solo...¿Por qué no me acompañas? Verás que tendrás a todos a tus ordenes"  
  
Naoko: Pero...no quiero dejar a mi mamá ni a mi papá.  
  
"No los necesitaras más...pronto, mi querida Naoko, muchos te seguirán, te amarán... serán capaces de morir por ti!"  
  
La pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón, reprime las lagrimas que intentaban yacer en sus mejillas. Apretaba firmemente un Ponita de Felpa. Se sentía sola en aquel páramo desolado... No, no lo estaba... Una voz en su mente le hablaba. Solo sabía que aquel extraño ser estaba lejos y que añoraba su compañía.  
  
"Piénsalo Bien...esperare tu respuesta"  
  
Naoko: Pero ¿Cómo podré contactarte si es que tomo una decisión?   
  
"No te preocupes...yo estoy en todos lados..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬ podrías calmarte un poco...ya vas por tu quinta hamburguesa...  
  
Seki: ¿La quinta?...pensé que era la tercera :P  
  
La mesa de la cafetería, donde estaban sentados los dos, estaba llena de platos, vasos de refresco vacíos, y solamente por parte de Seki, mientras Koriko lo observa comer, muy asombrada, mientras ella toma una copa de helado.  
  
Koriko: No sé de donde sacas tanto estomago.  
  
Seki: ^_^...Oye De qué hablabas con Andy,¿ese era su nombre no?  
  
Koriko: Sip...lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que he querido atrapar un Sneasel, así que le pregunte si sabía donde podía encontrar uno.  
  
Seki: ¿Y es muy lejos ese lugar?  
  
Koriko: Pues no sé que tan lejos...Mahogany esta al este de Ecruteak...eso creo.  
  
Seki: entonces, iremos a Mahogany :P...pero después de pedir otra hamburguesa.  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬...eres un pozo sin fondo (n/a: o debería decir sayajin)  
  
Mientras tanto en una casa de construcción tradicional...  
  
Mirime:...¿Y me dices que estas fotos las tomaste cerca de la Caverna de Hielo?  
  
Andy: Sí...pero ¿Qué crees que será? ¿ Un pokémon?  
  
Mirime: Pues no sé.(toma una foto) Más que pokémon parece un esqueleto encapuchado.  
  
Andy: Si, pero... no se me ocurre que más puede ser. Talvez si sea un Pokémon...  
  
Mirime: ¿ Uno aun no descubierto? (deja la foto en la mesa) No lo sé.  
  
Andy: ¿ No aparecerá algo en los libros que hay en el gimnasio?  
  
Mirime: ¡No lo había pensado!...puede ser que haya alguna ilustración. El único problema es que... somos dos para casi 1000 libros.  
  
Andy: Sí dejaras de quejarte ya estaríamos allí.  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ sin comentarios.  
  
Los chicos van a la "pequeña" biblioteca (n/a: En el episodio "For Ho-oh the bells toll" (me suena a canción de Metallica) muestran una biblioteca, pero no se especifica en que lugar esta, según mi opinión esta a un lado del gimnasio. ^^) que estaba en las cercanías del gimnasio.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokémon... Koriko aún no se decide por cual pokémon usara para su duelo (que chica más indecisa) ¿Y Seki? Seki estaba durmiendo profundamente...  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬ Si es la versión humana de un Snorlax... (sonriendo maliciosamente) Creo que tendrá que cambiarse otra vez jajajaja...Sal Spheaaaal...lanza un chorrito de agua a la cara de Seki...  
  
De la pokebola de Koriko, aparece una foquita redonda como un balón. (y que además rueda XD)  
  
Spheal: Spheaaaaaal.  
  
El pokémon foca prepara su ataque, y lanza de su boca un chorrito de agua que llega a la cara de Seki. (n/a: pobre...no lo dejo dormir tranquilo)  
  
Seki: (un poco sobresaltado) ¿Para qué hiciste eso?  
  
Koriko: ¿Cómo qué para qué? Para que me acompañes a mi duelo  
  
Seki: Pero no tenias porque mojarme...U_U...y justo cuando estaba soñando de lo mejor...  
  
Koriko: mmmn....¿Qué estabas soñando? o debería decir...con quien...  
  
Seki: Noooo...nada importante...^_^U  
  
Koriko: uyyyy...pícaro...ya seeeeee ¡Estabas soñando con la chica del gimnasio!  
  
Seki: ¬//_//¬ ¡¡¡¡Koriko deja de molestarme!!!!  
  
Koriko: lo siento... :P  
  
***************************************************************  
  
¿¿: Por fin sentí tu presencia...ahora no volverás a escapar.  
  
Aquella misteriosa persona aún seguía en el mismo risco...mirando en dirección a Mahogany. Del pecho sale un brillo, que luego se transforma en una amatista, la toma en sus manos y vuelve a brillar, pero con un brillo mucho más fuerte. Ahora ya no esta la piedra, si no una cimitarra. Bajo la capucha café oscuro brillan un par de ojos misteriosos, y luego desaparece del lugar.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Andy: (cerrando un libro muy grueso) En este no hay nada que se parezca al de la foto.  
  
Mirime: (cerrando un libro y cogiendo otro) En este menos -_-  
  
Andy: ¿Crees qué encontremos algo?  
  
Mirime: No lo sé... ya hemos visto 30 libros y aun faltan muchos T.T  
  
Andy: Ni me lo recuerdes T.T  
  
Al lugar entra un monje...  
  
Monje: Señorita Mirime, hay alguien que la busca... Un joven que dice llamarse Seki.  
  
Mirime: Dile que pase.  
  
Seki entra a la biblioteca.  
  
Mirime: Hola ¿qué haces? ¿dónde esta Koriko?  
  
Seki: Esta desafiando a tu hermano... Vine para acá para no estar tan solo afuera...  
  
Mirime: Aprovechando que estas aquí... ¿por qué no nos ayudas a buscar algo?  
  
Seki: Esta bien ¿qué tengo que buscar?  
  
Mirime: Andy, muéstrale la foto...  
  
Andy: aquí esta...  
  
Andy le entrega la foto a Seki, quien la mira muy extrañado.  
  
Seki: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un disfraz de Halloween?  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ al parecer es un pokémon que Andy fotografió en Mahogany.  
  
Seki: O_o wow... ¿Eso tengo que buscar?  
  
Media hora después, llega Koriko con Morty...  
  
Koriko: Wow...¡Qué desorden!  
  
Seki: ¿Llegaste? y ¿cómo te fue?  
  
Koriko le muestra la medalla Niebla a Seki...  
  
Seki: ¿Ganaste? (Se arrincona en un rincón oscuro(n/a: no negro) ¿Por qué yo no? -_-|||  
  
Koriko: Buenoo... ya tendrás la revancha.  
  
Seki: T_T  
  
Andy: Te felicito, ahora debemos seguir buscando...  
  
Morty: ¿Y qué buscan?  
  
Mirime: Algún indicio de un supuesto pokémon. ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?  
  
Koriko: Esta bien. n_n  
  
Morty: yo no puedo... Tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ sí, claro... Muy ocupado...No me engañas, y esto es serio, mira...  
  
Mirime ahora le enseña la foto a su hermano...  
  
Morty: ¿Qué se supone q es? ¿Un nuevo pokémon?  
  
Mirime: Ni siquiera lo sabemos... ¿Nos ayudas?  
  
Morty: -_- esta bien...  
  
Los chicos, sentados donde podían, buscaban información... Mirime estaba en una silla, Andy y Seki sentados en el suelo, Morty de pie, apoyado en un muro y Koriko sentada en una pequeña escalinata para alcanzar los libros a más altura... por un buen rato...  
  
Koriko: (cerrando un libro) -_- aayy, no encuentro nadaaaa...( Se queda mirando a Morty, que hojea un libro)... *¬* (n/a: yo también pondría esa cara, claro...si es que Kenji-kun no me descubre)  
  
Seki: (que esta debajo de Koriko en el suelo) ¡Oye Koriko, me estás mojando la cabeza!  
  
Koriko: O_O ¿ah?  
  
Seki: jajaja....¡¡Caíste!!  
  
Koriko: ¬//_//¬...(n/a: y no es primera vez...me acuerdo de "Miraaa...un muerto" y la peor "MIRA....UN KENJIIII!!!!"...siempre cae XD)  
  
Luego de este poco jocoso incidente, (¿se nota que esto lo escribió Mari Briefs?) los chicos siguen buscando... hasta que los libros se terminaron...  
  
Mirime: y éste era el último...-_-  
  
Andy: y nada...  
  
Seki se fija en la parte más alta de una estantería...  
  
Seki: ¡Miren! ¡queda uno! Sácalo Koriko...  
  
Koriko: Ok. (sube a la escalinata y saca el libro)  
  
Aquel libro era mucho más grueso que los demás. La cubierta del libro estaba adornada con extrañas figuras alrededor de un sello con forma de un octágono dorado. Se notaba que el libro era muy antiguo, pues la mayoría de las hojas se veían ajadas. Koriko le entrega el libro a Mirime, quien lo abre en una página al azar.  
  
Mirime: Estoy absolutamente segura de jamás haber visto este libro.  
  
Morty: Yo menos.  
  
Mirime da vuelta la pagina y todos ven algo que les suena familiar.  
  
Koriko: O_O ¿qué no es lo que estamos buscando?  
  
Andy: Si lo es...luce un poco diferente, pero se le parece mucho.  
  
Lo que estaban viendo, según el libro, era una ilustración de Cizin, un pokémon que ya estaba olvidado por todos (n/a: Según la mitología Maya, Cizin es el dios de la muerte ). Cizin era un simple esqueleto con una túnica púrpura y unos amuletos de pierdas preciosas en el cuello. A los pies de la ilustración, estaba escrito algo en otro idioma.  
  
Seki: "Inferno apri rubami l'anima..." ¿qué significa? No entiendo nada.  
  
Koriko: Yo menos...  
  
Mirime: A mi no me miren...tampoco se lo que significa...  
  
Morty: Déjame ver...(toma el libro) "Infierno, ábrete y róbame el alma..."   
  
Mirime: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
  
Morty: Te falta mucho por aprender Mirime  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ Tienes un grave problema de autoestima, Mortimer...(n/a: por si no sabían, a los chicos que llevan por nombre Mortimer y Morton (me suena antivirus) se les dice Mort o Morty :P)  
  
Morty: ¬_¬ Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así.  
  
Mirime: Lo siento ;), se me salió.  
  
Andy: No creen que deberíamos ir a investigar a Mahogany ^_^U  
  
Koriko: ¡¡Sii!! Así de paso vamos a la caverna de Hielo. *_*  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
Koriko: :P Disculpen.  
  
Mirime: Mientras más pronto salgamos, mejor.  
  
Andy: Sí, pero... hay dos días de camino desde Ecruteak a Mahogany.  
  
Seki: ¿Dos días?  
  
Andy: Sí, hay que atravesar el Monte Mortan, que es bastante largo.  
  
Morty: ¿No hay un lago en las afueras del monte?  
  
Andy: Sí...¿qué pasa con él?  
  
Morty: Tú y Koriko tienen pokémon de hielo... Sí congelan el lago, habrán llegado en muy poco tiempo a Mahogany.  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ Vaya, a veces tienes ocurrencias...  
  
Morty: ¬_¬ Cállate...  
  
Andy: Bueno el lago no esta tan lejos de aquí...así que nos demoraremos mucho menos de lo que pensaba.  
  
Seki: Eso es genial.  
  
Koriko: Pues ¿qué esperamos para partir?  
  
Mirime: Tendrán que esperar que me cambie de ropa. Este vestido no es muy cómodo que digamos para viajar.  
  
Koriko: ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
Mirime: ^^ esta bien, así me ayudas a elegir algo.  
  
Mirime y Koriko se van del lugar en dirección a la casa de Mirime.  
  
Seki: ¿ Cuanto creen que se demoraran?  
  
Morty: Conociendo a Mirime, será mínimo una hora. Es demasiado indecisa.  
  
Seki: Y estando Koriko con ella... agreguemos otra hora. -_-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
La habitación de Naoko era como la de cualquier niña de seis años, una estantería con muñecas y pokémon de felpa, libros de cuentos, una mesita de noche con una lamparita en forma de Ampharos (n/a: quiero una igual.)y la cama con una cobertor con estampados de Bellosoom y Butterfree.  
  
Naoko estaba jugando con sus muñecas en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, pero su entretención se ve interrumpida por la llegada de un Growlithe, que empieza a lamerle su pálido rostro.  
  
Naoko: Growlithe, cuantas veces te ha dicho Sachi que no entres a la casa. (se limpia el rostro)  
  
Growlithe: grooooooooow lithe (mueve la cola)  
  
Naoko: ^^ Esta bien... vamos a jugar afuera  
  
Naoko se pone de pie y el pokémon se adelanta a la puerta del cuarto y le ladra para que se apresure. La niña sigue a su mascota que se dirige al patio trasero de la casa. Al pasar por una pequeña sala de estar, Naoko se detiene frente a un altar con una fotografía de una mujer muy joven, de cabellos claros y ojos marrón. Naoko hace una oración y sigue a su Growlithe.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Paso alrededor de una media hora, desde que Mirime y Koriko se fueron del gimnasio, ambas estaban aún en la casa. Mirime ya se había cambiado de ropa, después de mucha búsqueda, se decidió por una especie de blusa negra, sin mangas con una franja de color azul marino en el centro en forma vertical, una falda negra con correas , medias caladas negras, botas negras y muñequeras negras en ambos brazos (n/a: no se si estará bien ocupada la palabra, pero para que se hagan una idea, es lo que usa Barduck es sus manos).  
  
Koriko: y ahora que es lo que hace falta.  
  
Mirime: a ver...creo que nada.  
  
Koriko: Entonces vamos...los chicos tienen que estar un tanto desesperados.  
  
Mirime: ^^ ok. (toma una mochila parecida a la de Brendan, pero negra con blanco) Vamos Houndour.  
  
Houndour: hound ^^  
  
Las dos chicas (y el pokémon detrás de ellas) salen de la casa y se dirigen al gimnasio, donde estaban Seki, Andy y Morty.  
  
Andy: (mirando la hora en su pokegear) Ya paso media hora desde que las chicas se fueron.  
  
Seki: Aún les falta según mis cálculos.  
  
Andy: -_- Ojalá que se apresuren.  
  
Seki: O_o ¿No son ellas las que vienen ahí?  
  
Morty: Ya era hora. Será mejor que se apresuren, o no llegaran antes del anochecer al lago.  
  
Mirime: Vine tan rápido como podía.  
  
Morty: Sí , como digas. Pónganse en marcha de una buena vez. Por cualquier cosa seguiré investigando y llamaré a tu abuelo, Andy.  
  
Andy: Gracias Morty. Bueno chicos, vamos.  
  
Los cuatro chicos y el Houndour de Mirime, salen a las afueras de la ciudad. Luego de unas horas de caminata, llegan al Mt. Mortan...  
  
Koriko: Ahora solo necesitamos cruzar este "pequeño" lago.  
  
Mirime: ¿ Qué tan profundo es?  
  
Andy: Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
Mirime: No... por nada. Solo curiosidad.  
  
Koriko: Bueno... creo que ya es hora que empecemos nuestro trabajo Andy ^_^  
  
Koriko saca la pokebola de Spheal, mientras que Andy lanza una de sus pokebolas.  
  
Andy: Pilloswine, usa tu rayo de hielo.  
  
El pokémon bisonte ( o ¿¿mamut??), logra congelar parte de el lago, ayudado de Spheal, pero el lago es demasiado grande que no pudieron congelarlo completamente.  
  
Seki: Maravilloso, así nunca llegaremos. -_-  
  
Andy: Creo que necesitaremos más ayuda (saca otra pokebola) ¡Dewgong, sal!  
  
Dewgong: dew gong gong  
  
Koriko: *_* AAHHH ¡QUE LINDO!  
  
Mirime: ¿Un Dewgong? De que yo recuerde jamás atrapaste un Seal como para que te haya evolucionado.  
  
Andy: Me lo dio mi abuelo antes de partir. Dijo que podría necesitarlo.  
  
Koriko: Mientras más pokémon sean mejor. Azumarril también será útil.  
  
Pasado un rato... Pilloswine, Spheal, Dewgong y Azumarril tenían el lago cubierto con una gruesa capa de hielo.  
  
Seki: Bueno, supongo que podemos cruzar.  
  
Andy: Hay que pasar con cuidado, o alguien se resbalará y eso es un poco doloroso.  
  
Seki: ¿ Y quién va a ser tan tonto para caerseeeeee? (se resbala)  
  
Koriko: No tengo que responder a tu interrogante ¿Verdad?  
  
Seki: ( en el suelo todavía) ¬_¬  
  
Seki se pone de pie mientras detrás de el rueda por el hielo el Spheal de Koriko.  
  
Después de mucho esfuerzo ( y unas cuantas caídas) cruzan el lago.  
  
Seki: T_T Me duele todo el cuerpo.  
  
Koriko: Como no... si cada cinco pasos que dabas te caías ... jajajaja  
  
Seki: No te burles Y_Y  
  
Mirime: Me sorprende todo lo que se pelean ._.  
  
Kor-Sek: ¬_¬  
  
Andy: n_n U hay que descongelar el lago...  
  
Seki: De eso me encargo yo (saca una pokebola) Rapidash, ¡¡¡lanzallamas a toda potencia!!!  
  
... Y en menos que canta un Dodrio, el lago había vuelto a su forma original.  
  
Seki: ¡Listo! Ahora podemos partir.  
  
Todos se ponen en marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible a Mahogany, y así poder obtener un poco más de información sobre la misteriosa reaparición de Cizin.  
  
Seki: ¿Creen qué lo veremos?  
  
Koriko: ¿A Cizin? No sé. Yo lo que menos quiero es tenerlo en frente mío -_-|||  
  
Mirime: Pues, a mi me gustaría poder verlo de cerca. ^_^  
  
Koriko: ._.U Eres extraña Mirime.  
  
Mirime: :P Gracias por el cumplido.  
  
Seki: ^^U cuesta mucho creer q tú y Morty son hermanos...no se parecen mucho que digamos.  
  
Mirime: No eres el único que piensa igual. Somos muy distintos y pensamos muy diferente. A veces creo que él es adoptado. :P  
  
Andy: Siempre dices lo mismo. ¬_¬  
  
Mirime: ^_^  
  
Pasa el tiempo, el sol empieza a esconderse y de entre unos matorrales sale una extraña persona, vestida con una capa café oscuro con capucha. Al pasar cerca de los chicos, se queda un momento estático. Mira a cada uno de los chicos...el Houndour esta apunto de atacar, pero fue suficiente una mirada de ese personaje para q se escondiera detrás de las piernas de Mirime... y luego y sigue corriendo en dirección a Mahogany.   
  
Seki:¿Quién era? O_O  
  
Andy: Ni idea O_O  
  
Mirime: Sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda cuando me miro. O_O  
  
Seki: Yo también. Esa mirada daba un poco de miedo.  
  
Koriko: (en shock) Esos ojos...  
  
Seki: (pasando su mano frente al rostro de Koriko) ¡Hey!...¡ Tierra a Koriko! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Koriko: ¿Ah? ...No nada. Es solo que...  
  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
  
Koriko: Tengo la sensación de ya haber visto esos ojos...  
  
Andy: Esto cada vez es más extraño, ¿vieron hacia donde se dirigía?  
  
Seki: Si no me equivoco, va a Mahogany. O_o  
  
Mirime: Mejor apresurémonos. No tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.  
  
Los chicos se ponen en marcha... ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.  
  
¿Quién era esa extraña persona y para qué iba a Mahogany? ¿Tiene qué ver Cizin en todo esto? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Destined Child.   
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi primo Víctor que me dio muchas ideas y a Mari Briefs que me ayudo demasiado :P  
  
NdMari Briefs: y bastante... ya ven en q anda mi mente en vez de los mios :/  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron review: Ashley Sketchit, Hiro Makimashi, Joe-Celebi the time travelers y a Dark Chechi.  
  
La frase en italiano que puse en el fic es de una canción de un grupo italiano... Rhapsody y la canción se llama "When Demons Awake"  
  
Antes que se me olvide, gracias a TekkenSoujiro por permitirme usar a su personaje y a mi querido hermanito (léase en tono irónico) por inspirarme para las peleas de Mirime con Morty.  
  
Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sobres con ántrax (esos mándenlos a Mari Briefs XD), regalos, bombas, tomatazos etc, háganlo a mi mail arien_sketchit@hotmail.com p dejen un review.  
  
NdMari Briefs2: debo decirlo... lo del muerto es ciertoooo y que?? ¬¬ ella tb ha caido...(n/a: pero yo una sola ves..tú 3!!!!...jajaaaaaa)  
  
NdMari Briefs3: QUE TIENE Q UNA FOCA RUEDE?? VIERAN A MIRIME REIRSE CUANDO LE MENCIONO Q LA FOCA RUEDA ¬¬ .... _ ME ENORGULLECE Q MI SPHEAL RUEDE!!! puede tener un buen ataque de rollout... 


	3. Y siguen los misterios

Destined Child  
  
Capítulo 3: Y siguen los misterios...  
  
Seki, Koriko, Andy y Mirime siguen su camino a Mahogany, esperando encontrar allí, respuesta a sus interrogantes.  
  
Por un largo rato, todos estuvieron ensimismados, pensando en aquella extraña persona que los miro tan fijamente, hasta que Koriko rompe el silencio presente.  
  
Koriko: Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar donde he visto esos ojos. -_-  
  
Andy: Quizás, lo soñaste.  
  
Koriko: Puede ser.  
  
Seki: Chicos... por fin llegamos.  
  
Mirime: Ya era hora. ¿Vamos directamente a la caverna?  
  
Andy: Preferiría que fuésemos ha hablar con mi abuelo, quizás sabe lago más.  
  
Andy los guía por la ciudad, y llegan hasta el gimnasio.  
  
Andy: De seguro esta aquí.  
  
Los chicos entran allí, pero uno de los encargados les dice que la persona que buscan no se encuentra en el lugar. (n/a: ¿Ya saben a quién me refiero?)  
  
Mirime: Dime... ¿Dónde más podría estar?  
  
Andy: Bueno, cuando no esta acá, esta en casa.  
  
Seki: ¿Y esta muy lejos?  
  
Andy: No mucho. Esta en los limites de Mahogany, cerca de la caverna.  
  
Koriko: Pues entonces, ¡qué esperamos! ¡Vamos de una buena vez! (sale corriendo)  
  
Todos: ¬_¬ Oye, relájate.  
  
Los tres chicos van tras Koriko, y cuando logran alcanzarla, se detienen en seco al toparse nuevamente con esa misteriosa persona.  
  
¿¿: Vaya, hasta que llegaron.  
  
Todos: O_o??  
  
¿¿: No se queden ahí parados. Escapo hacia el Lago de la Furia.  
  
Mientras los chicos intentaban entender que es lo que pasaba, el sujeto ya se había marchado corriendo a una velocidad increíble.  
  
Seki: No entiendo nada.  
  
Koriko: (sacando una pokebola) Hay que seguirlo...Sal Tropius.  
  
De la pokebola de Koriko sale un dinosaurio de color café oscuro con hojas en su lomo.  
  
Tropius: Troo ^^  
  
Houndour: hound hound  
  
Mirime: (toma en brazos a Houndour) Ven acá y quédate calladito ^_^  
  
Houndour: Hound ^^  
  
Koriko: (acariciando la cabeza de Tropius) n_nU ¿Quién viene conmigo?  
  
Seki: ._.U ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
  
Koriko: Se llama Tropius y será nuestro medio de transporte al Lago de la Furia.  
  
Mirime: Sigo sin entenderte. o_o  
  
Koriko: Pues aunque no lo crean... Tropius ¡PUEDE VOLAR!  
  
Todos: ô_o ¿Vuela?  
  
Seki: Una cosa de dos metros y cien kilogramos de peso... ¿Puede volar?  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬ Sí.  
  
Seki: Es que...  
  
Koriko: Ah, Seki cállate.  
  
Andy: n_nU ¿Y cuántas personas pueden subirse en él?  
  
Koriko: Definitivamente no cabemos todos... Solo dos personas. Seki, tú tienes a Rapidash, que otra persona vaya contigo.  
  
Seki: Esta bien.  
  
Koriko: Así todos tenemos como llegar. ¿Quién viene conmigo en Tropius?  
  
Mirime: Yo no me subo ni muerta en Tropius, no es por ofenderte (mira al Pokémon), pero le tengo miedo a las alturas.  
  
Andy: Yo voy contigo. Nunca he volado en un Pokémon así.  
  
Seki: Por casualidad no quieren que los crememos, si es que Tropius se cae.  
  
Koriko: Cállate _ Yo no me burlo de tu Pony.  
  
Seki: No te metas con Rapidash.  
  
Mirime: Ya cálmense...  
  
Andy: Va a ser fabuloso volar en tu Tropius. Tengo mucha curiosidad. Ese Pokémon es casi imposible de ver en Johto.  
  
Koriko: Solo tú me entiendes, Andy. T_T  
  
Sek-Mir: ¬_¬  
  
Seki: Entonces, tú vienes conmigo.  
  
Mirime: ^^  
  
Koriko: Bueno, ni modo. (se sube al lomo de Tropius) ¡Vamos, Andy!  
  
Andy sube detrás de Koriko y Tropius emprende el vuelo. (n/a: insisto... una cosa con "alas" de palmera ¿puede volar? No respondo por las personas que resulten con shock, por ver un Braquiosaurio o Brontosauro volar)  
  
Seki saca a Rapidash de su pokebola y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza.  
  
Seki: ¿Vas a dejar que ella suba conmigo?  
  
Rapidash mira a la chica y luego frota su cabeza contra el rostro de Seki en señal de afirmación.  
  
Seki: ^^ Entonces no hay problema, ya puedes subir, no te quemará.  
  
Mirime: ¿Seguro?  
  
Seki: ¬_¬ Sí. Te ayudo a subir.  
  
Mirime: Gracias, Seki.(saca una pokebola) Espera solo un momento.  
  
Seki: ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Mirime: Metere a Houndour en su pokebola.  
  
Houndour: houuuuuuuuuuuuuund T_T  
  
Mirime: Te prometo que no será por mucho.  
  
El pkmn oscuro entra en su guarida (por llamarla de alguna forma).  
  
Mirime: Listo...  
  
Luego de subir a Mirime, Seki sube delante de ella.  
  
Seki: Afírmate fuerte.  
  
Mirime se aferra a la cintura de Seki y este da la orden para que partiese. Grandes llamaradas salían de sus crines mientras corría a una velocidad increíble.  
  
10 minutos después, llegan Koriko y Andy al dichoso lago, dos minutos después, Seki y Mirime.  
  
Koriko: Vaya... Veo que tu Pony corre muy rápido ¬¬  
  
Seki: _ Koriko...  
  
Mirime: ¿Van a seguir peleando? (saca la pokebola de Houndour) ¡Saaaal Houndouuuur!  
  
Houndour: Hound ^^  
  
Andy: ¿Y para qué lo sacaste?  
  
Mirime: No le gusta estar es su pokebola ^.^ ¿Verdad?  
  
Hound: ^o^  
  
De un momento a otro, la mirada del pkmn cambia y empieza a gruñir.  
  
¿¿: Déjense de tanta palabrería. Tenemos que buscarlos. (se da vuelta para irse otra vez)  
  
Mirime: Un momento...  
  
El desconocido de vuelve nuevamente al grupo.  
  
Mirime: ya me estoy cansando de todo esto. Dinos quien eres y que quieres.  
  
Esa extraña persona se saca la capucha... aparece un chico de más o menos unos 20 años, alto, de cabello gris recogido en una delgada cola hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tiene la tez algo pálida y unos penetrantes ojos color amatista.  
  
¿¿: Mi nombre es Zeth... con eso les basta (le da una mirada rápida al grupo) Ahora debemos buscarlo... se supone que escapó hasta acá.  
  
Koriko: (pensando) Esos ojos... de ese color... ese sueño. Ya lo estaba olvidando... ¿qué significa?  
  
Mirime: ¬¬# ¡Pero espera! Qué quieres y por qué tenemos que ir contigo.  
  
Andy: Si sigues así, no sacaras nada...  
  
Mirime: ¬¬  
  
Seki: Koriko... ¡despierta! Estás como en blanco...  
  
Koriko: (ojos en blanco) ese sueño...  
  
Un repentino temblor saca a Koriko de su estupor...  
  
Andy: ¿ Qué fue eso?  
  
Koriko:O_O Ay...¿qué paso? (pierde el equilibrio) ¡aaayyy!  
  
Seki: (la sostiene) ¿Estás bien? ¿qué te pasó?  
  
Zeth: Está por allá... Vamos...  
  
Zeth es interrumpido por la aparición súbita de una sombra que vuelve a desaparecer luego de un segundo, esto lo repite varias veces al rededor de los viajeros desconcertándolos.  
  
Seki: o_o ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Andy: Parece un fantasma.  
  
Zeth: es Cizin (toma una posición en guardia)  
  
Mirime: Así que por fin lo veremos cara a cara.  
  
Zeth: (con voz perentoria) ¡No seas cobarde Cizin! Aparece de una vez...  
  
Acto seguido la sombra se posa sobre el lago y reaparece como el pokémon en forma de calavera.  
  
Koriko: Es un tanto diferente a la ilustración del libro...  
  
Seki: (en voz baja) Hay algo extraño en todo esto... Estoy seguro que esta escena ya la había vivido... pero eso es imposible...  
  
Zeth: (a Cizin) De esta no te escapas...  
  
En el instante Zeth se saca aquella capa café y descubre un traje color azul de chaqueta larga estilo oriental y pantalones anchos, los botones y bordes de la chaqueta son color dorado. Luego de esto de su pecho emerge una piedra de amatista que se posa en su mano y al contacto con ellas se transforma en una cimitarra.  
  
Seki: O.o ¿Cómo hizo eso?  
  
De inmediato Zeth se lanza al ataque contra Cizin... Sin embargo no logra golpearlo ya que éste se transparenta. Pasa de largo a través del pokémon en caída directa al agua.  
  
Koriko: Es tipo fantasma... no tiene cuerpo material.  
  
Pero antes de caer al agua, Zeth permanece flotando en el aire...  
  
Mirime: Esta levitando.  
  
Andy: Debe tener poderes psíquicos...  
  
Luego de esto Cizin voltea y entre el y Zeth, comienza a formar una especie de bola de color negro, dispuesto a atacar al psíquico... Antes esta situación Koriko toma una decisión...  
  
Koriko: (en voz baja) Tengo que ayudarlo (cambia su expresión de asombro por un rostro serio) Espero poder hacer algo. (mete su mano en su bolsillo de su banano)  
  
Pero antes de que Koriko terminara, nuevamente comienza a temblar y esta vez mucho más fuerte lo que hace una gran grieta en la tierra que pasa entre los sorprendidos chicos, todo esto acompañado de un gran rugido proveniente de las espaldas de Seki y los demás. los chicos voltean y se sorprenden al ver un gran agujero del cual emerge una gran sombra que se transforma en un gigantesco pokémon de color rojo, de grandes garras y dientes afilados...  
  
Seki: ¿otro pokémon raro?  
  
Koriko: Es... es... Groudon.  
  
Mirime: ¿Groudon?  
  
El gran pokémon luego de alzarse sobre la superficie mira a su alrededor buscando algo, y su mirada se enfrenta con la de la criadora a quien mira fijamente por unos segundos, luego fija su vista en Cizin, a quien lanza un rugido ensordecedor.  
  
Zeth: Pensé que no llegarías nunca...  
  
Cizin esboza una sonrisa y desaparece del frente de Zeth.  
  
Zeth: Maldita sea... volvió a escapar.  
  
Andy: Esto es cada vez más extraño... Primero Cizin y ahora ese pokémon.  
  
Koriko: No entiendo que tiene que estar haciendo acá...  
  
Seki: O.o ¿Conoces ese pokémon?  
  
Koriko: Si se podría decir que sí, así es.  
  
En ese instante, Groudon da media vuelta (n/a: No me pregunten como...solo se dio vuelta XD) para retirarse también.  
  
Koriko: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!  
  
El pokémon voltea la cabeza y mira a Koriko por última vez para luego entrar en el agujero por donde salió y desaparecer bajo la tierra que se cierra tras otro temblor.  
  
Mirime: Ya se fue también.  
  
Koriko: -_-  
  
Zeth levita hasta la orilla del lago y se reencuentra con los muchachos...  
  
Zeth: ¿No les paso nada?  
  
Mirime: aparte del asombro... nada.  
  
Koriko: (pensando) -_- ¿qué habrá pasado con Groudon? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Cizin?  
  
Seki: Podrías entrar a explicarnos un par de cosas acerca d...  
  
Zeth: Todo a su debido tiempo, Seki. Este no es lugar para hablar sobre ello.  
  
Seki: ô_o ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
Zeth: Digamos que tiene sus ventajas poder leer los pensamientos de los demás.  
  
Andy: Podemos hablar en la cabaña de mis padres que esta cerca de acá.  
  
Zeth: Mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor.  
  
********************************************************  
  
El cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso color naranja en el atardecer de cuidad Fuchsia, la pequeña Naoko jugaba con su Growlithe en el verde pasto del patio de su casa. Growlithe corría tras una pelota cuando se asoma al patio una chica de más o menos unos 16 años, de pelo claro, ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con un sweater delgado de color blanco y una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.  
  
¿¿: Así que acá estabas... Será mejor que entres. Aun no te recuperas bien de tu resfrió.  
  
Naoko: Estoy bien, Sachi. (se pone de pie) ¿Y papá? ¿Aun no ha llegado?  
  
Sachi: Llamo hace poco diciendo que tardaría un poco. Creo que tiene unos problemas con un pokémon.(pausa) Entremos.  
  
Sachi toma la mano de su hermana pequeña y ambas entran en la casa.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mientras a orillas del Lago de la Furia, los chicos descansan en la "pequeña" cabaña de veraneo de la familia de Andy. Estaban los 5 en la sala de estar.  
  
Mirime: ¿Ahora si nos vas a contar sobre Cizin?  
  
Koriko: Ya nos has mantenido es ascuas por un buen rato.  
  
Zeth: Esta bien... pero escuchen bien. Hace algunos siglos atrás, existía una isla llamada Loregard que estaba ubicada entre las islas de Sootopolis, Mossdeep y Ever Grande que están en Houen. Se decía que en esa isla se reunían demonios y hechiceros para llevar a cabo sus rituales. Un día, las energías malignas inundaron esa isla y se materializaron en un pokémon de extraño aspecto, al que llamaron Cizin. Cizin es un pokémon un tanto especial, como comprobaron, no tiene cuerpo físico, pero tampoco es un pokémon fantasma. Así se le denomino "Alma pokémon".  
  
Todos: ¿Alma pokémon?  
  
Zeth: Sé que suena extraño el término, pero ya sabrán el por qué. Cizin tiene un gran poder destructivo, pero para poder usarlo al 100% necesita de un Huésped, que tiene la particularidad de ser la persona con el alma más pura.  
  
Mirime: como una posesión ¿No es así?  
  
Zeth: ¡Exacto!... Uno de mis antepasados, junto con otras 8 personas encerraron a Cizin, luego de una larga batalla, en la Cueva del Origen. Groudon, que en ese entonces cuidaba esa caverna se convirtió en el guardián del Sello que esta al final de la caverna. A consecuencia de esta pelea, la isla de Loregard se hundió en lo profundo del mar. El sello de Cizin es un tanto especial, el sello es el alma de una persona que designaba el Consejo de Varg, una ciudad perdida que ya nadie recuerda, y se iba pasando de generación en generación, dentro de su misma familia. Todo estaba en orden, pero la última persona que debía tener el sello murió hace tres años sin alcanzar a legarlo. Por esa razón el sello de la caverna se rompió muy fácilmente; y al romperse, Groudon salió en la búsqueda de Cizin. Es por esa razón que apareció aquí en Johto.  
  
Koriko: (pensando) Por eso papá jamás lo encontró.  
  
Seki: ¿Qué te pasa Koriko? Has estado un tanto extraña últimamente.  
  
Koriko: -_- No es nada.  
  
Zeth: Mañana a primera hora viajaremos a Houen. Necesito confirmar algo con respecto a ustedes.  
  
Todos: O.o ¿Nosotros qué?  
  
Zeth: Ya lo verán.   
  
Zeth sale de la casa.  
  
Seki: o_ô ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?  
  
Andy: No tengo idea.  
  
Koriko se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a una de las habitaciones.  
  
Mirime: Koriko, ¿a dónde vas?  
  
Koriko: Estoy un poco agotada, iré a descansar un momento.  
  
Seki: Pues yo por mientras, saldré a dar una vuelta.  
  
Mirime: No vayas muy lejos, por si pasa algo.  
  
Seki: No te preocupes :P Nos vemos  
  
Seki sale de la casa y se va a la orilla del lago.  
  
Pasa un buen rato y finalmente anochece. Koriko estaba aun en la habitación junto a su Spheal.  
  
Koriko: (acariciando a Spheal) Si el principio de todo esta en la Cueva del Origen... significa que volveremos a Sootopolis... Veremos de nuevo a Wallace.  
  
Spheal: Sphee n_n  
  
De mientras Seki se encontraba tendido en la fresca hierba cerca del lago, boca arriba, mirando el cielo estrellado. Había algo que lo tenía preocupado, pero no sabía que.  
  
A pesar de que era de noche, el calor reinante era insoportable. Tanto dentro de la casa, como fuera de ella.  
  
Koriko sale de la habitación donde estaba.  
  
Koriko: -_- Uff, hace mucho calor.  
  
Mirime: Es extraño. En esta época hace calor, pero nunca a este extremo.  
  
Andy: Mirime tiene razón... Casi lo olvido... Koriko, si quieres atrapar un Sneasel, será mejor que vayas ahora. Como mañana viajamos, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
Koriko: Tienes razón ¿me acompañas?  
  
Andy: ^^ Esta bien. Al menos en la caverna no hace tanto calor. :P  
  
Koriko: Si Zeth pregunta por nosotros, dile que no tardamos.  
  
Mirime: Esta bien. No tarden mucho.  
  
Koriko y Andy salen de la casa. Koriko saca a Tropius y se van volando en dirección a la caverna.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Naoko esta recostada en su cama (n/a: Ella es una niñita buena y se acuesta temprano. no como yo que puedo estar toda la noche despierta ^o^). Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, que alumbraba el cuarto. Una sombra en la ventana impide que la luz siga entrando y luego la misteriosa silueta aparece a un lado de la cabecera de Naoko.  
  
un susurro de ultratumba despierta a la pequeña.  
  
¿¿: Ya es hora.  
  
Naoko: (frotándose los ojos) ¿Ahora?  
  
¿¿: Sí, mi pequeña, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
Naoko: (Sentándose en la cama): ¿ Y por cuanto tiempo estaré contigo? A mi papá ni a mi hermana les gustará que salga sola... y menos a esta hora.  
  
¿¿: No estarás sola...  
  
Una silueta femenina aparece en el cuarto, poco a poco, la figura es más diáfana. la mujer de largos cabellos y vestida con una blusa negra y falda del mismo color, se sienta al lado de la niña.  
  
Los ojos de Naoko se llenan de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se esboza en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a la mujer con mucha fuerza.  
  
¿¿: ¿Eso significa qué vienes?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Seki despierta un poco nervioso... ¿ Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Qué pasaba en esa casa? Seki estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar. No era primera vez que tenía este tipo de sueños, que incluso, llegaban a su mente estando él despierto.  
  
Se sienta y observa la luna que se refleja en el lago. Intentaba buscar alguna respuesta en aquel reflejo, pero solo obtenía más y más preguntas.  
  
Decidió olvidarlo.... Sí, era lo mejor... Olvidar y pensar que solo fue un sueño... un mal sueño.  
  
Mientras tanto en la caverna de Hielo...  
  
Koriko: ¡Tropius, hoja mágica!  
  
De las espaldas de Tropius aparecen muchas hojas multicolor que golpean al Sneasel.  
  
Sneasel: Sneee @.@  
  
Koriko: ¡Pokebola ve!  
  
La pokebola golpea al pokémon que ingresa en ella y luego de unos segundos la luz se apaga... y el Sneasel está atrapado.  
  
Koriko: (corriendo a recoger la pokebola) ¡¡¡Sí!!! n_n ¡Atrapé uno!  
  
Andy: n_n Me alegro.  
  
Koriko: Ahora volvamos...  
  
Ambos salen a la noche calurosa.   
  
Andy: Creo que iré a ver si mi abuelo apareció... De lo más seguro es que se haya enterado de todo por las noticias o algo así. ¿Me acompañas?  
  
Koriko: ._. Eeeehh...No te preocupes iré a caminar un poco. n_nU  
  
Andy: Esta bien, nos vemos.  
  
Koriko se va por el bosque sumida en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
Koriko: (pensando) sabíamos que Groudon habitaba en la Caverna del Origen... pero la razón, al menos no la sabía... Cizin...  
  
Koriko sigue internándose en el bosque y se sienta en una roca.  
  
Koriko:... Lo último que supe de papá fue aquel paquete con una carta cuando tenía 10 años. (saca un pokénav plateado)... En el paquete venía mi navigator... No supe lo que realmente era hasta hace tres años  
  
Abre el Pokénav, selecciona un comando en el menú donde se pide decir una contraseña...  
  
Koriko: Jirexe...  
  
Al pronunciar aquella extraña palabra, una luz tenue sale del navigator de la cual aparece una imagen holográfica del pokémon legendario Jirachii, éste comienza a hablar.  
  
Jirexe: Hola Koriko n_n ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!  
  
Koriko: Que tal Jirexe... ¿Cómo va la Red Kanto?  
  
Jirexe: va sobre ruedas, todo normal.  
  
Koriko: Me alegro... Las cosas aquí en Johto no están del todo normal que digamos.  
  
Jirexe: Claro, me llamas solo cuando me necesitas...  
  
Koriko: ¬_¬ No me digas eso, no puedo sacarte en cualquier parte...  
  
Jirexe: Ya... ya... era Broma n_n'. Es que te vi un poco angustiada... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Koriko: Vi a Groudon...  
  
Jirexe: ¿Groudon? ¿En Johto? ¿Nada del Doctor Hideki?  
  
Koriko: Nada... Te voy a contar desde un principio...  
  
Koriko le cuenta lo ocurrido a Jirexe...  
  
Jirexe: ¿Cizin? Jamás lo escuche mencionar del Doctor Hideki.  
  
Koriko ¿Te dijo algo la última vez que se comunicaron?  
  
Jirexe: Sólo me dio la instrucción de guiarte como antipokerus... nada más. (n/a: ¿esto no les suena conocido?... digamos...¿Corrector Yui? XD)  
  
Koriko: -_- Genial... De todas formas te mantendré informado sobre lo que averigüe.  
  
Jirexe: ^_^Esta bien... Nos vemos Koriko.  
  
El holograma de Jirachii se desvanece, Y Koriko da un suspiro...  
  
Koriko: No tengo un buen presentimiento. (se levanta y baja la vista) ¿Por qué no te comunicas conmigo papá? -_-  
  
¿¿: El doctor Hideki tiene cosas que hacer en otro lugar.  
  
Koriko levanta la vista y ve a Zeth...  
  
Koriko: o_o ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Zeth: Eso no te incumbe...  
  
Koriko: ¿ Conoces a mi papá? ¿Cómo?  
  
Zeth: Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...  
  
Koriko: Tú sabes donde está ¿verdad? Por favor dímelo...  
  
Zeth levanta una ceja y da la vuelta.  
  
Zeth: Volvamos...  
  
Zeth empieza a caminar. Koriko se queda perpleja un momento y luego emprende el camino de regreso.  
  
Una vez que Zeth y Koriko regresaron a la cabaña. Se dieron cuenta que aun no regresaba Seki.  
  
Zeth: ¬¬ Me gustaría saber a que hora piensa volver.  
  
Koriko: Quizás... Se quedo dormido. Mirime ve a buscarlo tú ¿Sí?  
  
Mirime: ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no vas tú?  
  
Koriko: Es que... no voy a resistir la tentación de arrojarlo al lago o decirle a alguno de mis pokémon que lo moje. XD  
  
Mirime: ¬¬ Esta bien... Iré yo.  
  
La chica sale de la cabaña, para buscar a Seki. Lo busca por todos lados, pero no da con él.  
  
Mirime: ¬¬ ¿Dónde se habrá metido?  
  
Camina hasta el lago donde encuentra a un ensimismado Seki que mira fijamente el cielo.  
  
Mirime: ^^ Conque aquí estabas...  
  
Seki no responde...  
  
Mirime: ¿Seki?... Seekii... ¡Sekiiii!  
  
Seki: o_o ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Mirime: Vaya, también duermes con los ojos abiertos (n/a: Ni que fuera elfo...)... Menos mal que no vino Koriko ¬¬  
  
Seki: ¬_¬ No estaba durmiendo... Sólo pensaba...  
  
Mirime: Sí, claro... Volvamos. ¬¬  
  
Seki: ¬¬ Esta bien...  
  
Así Mirime y Seki vuelven a la cabaña...  
  
Koriko: Lo encontraste... ¿Dónde estabas Seki?  
  
Seki: ¬.¬ No te incumbe...  
  
Andy: Zeth... ¿A dónde vamos mañana?  
  
Zeth: Vamos a Sootopolis...  
  
Todos: ¿Sootopolis?  
  
Mirime: (Al oído de Andy) ¿Crees que debamos confiar en él? Hay muchas cosas que aun no me encajan...  
  
Andy: Es la única persona que nos puede ayudar a averiguar más sobre Cizin. No tenemos Otra opción...  
  
Seki: Oye Koriko... ¿Cómo se llega a Sootopolis?  
  
Koriko: Pues, debemos llegar a una montaña que está en medio del mar y sumergirse allí y pasar por debajo de ella...  
  
Mirime: (pensando) ¿En el mar? ¿Sumergirse? ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer para llegar más rápido? Porque si no nos demoraremos mucho...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Naoko se encuentra sola en la negrura de una dimensión paralela.  
  
Naoko: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mamá?  
  
¿¿: Este es mi mundo... He estado sobreviviendo aquí desde hace muchos años. Unas malas personas me encerraron hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Naoko: ¿Unas malas personas?  
  
¿¿: Sí...Y yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto... ayúdame a salir definitivamente... deja unirme a ti...  
  
En eso aparece la madre de Naoko.  
  
Naoko: Mamá... si hago eso, ¿volverás a casa conmigo? Todos te extrañamos muchísimo.  
  
MdN: Lo sé... ¿Me ayudas?  
  
Naoko: ^.^ Sí mamá...  
  
La pequeña corre a los brazos de su madre.  
  
MdN: (estirando los brazos) Verás que seremos muy felices...  
  
Al abrazar a Naoko, el cuerpo de la mujer se desvanece en humo oscuro que la envuelve y hace desaparecer, para luego volver con una nueva figura...  
  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wow... Estoy de regreso. Disculpen por la demora, pero sinceramente me daba flojera traspasarlo a la compu este capítulo.  
  
Bueno... creo que tendré que entrar a explicar lo del Pokénav de Koriko; pues ella en el fic "Conexión pkmn" de Mari Briefs, es una Antipokerus y se encarga de mantener a salvo la Red Kanto. Les quedara más claro si han visto Correcto Yui. Bueno eso es lo que puedo decir yo... el resto, queda en manos de mi amiga... a ver si sigue el fic de ella.  
  
Saludos a las chicas que dejaron review: Dark Chechi y Phantom Girl3.  
  
No olviden dejar un review o mandarme un mail a arien_sketchit@hotmail.com.  
  
Un aviso: Para los que estén ociosos y no tienen que hacer, regístrense en http://www.magmateam.tk Es mi foro de pkmn.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ^o^ 


	4. De regreso a Sootopolis

Destined Child  
  
Capítulo 4: De regreso a Sootopolis.  
  
Al amanecer en la puerta de la cabaña se encontraban Zeth, Koriko, Andy....  
  
Andy: ¿Y Seki?  
  
Koriko: Adivina... Mirime fue por él.  
  
Andy: n_nU  
  
Segundos después los ausentes aparecen, Mirime lleva a Seki de un brazo, éste último con los ojos entreabiertos.  
  
Mirime: Aquí está...  
  
Seki: -_- ¿Por qué tan temprano?  
  
Koriko: Será mejor q te despiertes, tenemos mucho camino por delante...  
  
Zeth: Ya es hora de irnos... Tómense de mis manos. (estira sus manos)  
  
Seki: o_o ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Zeth: Teletransportarnos... No pensaban caminar hasta Olivine ¿Cierto?  
  
Koriko: O.O Ehh... Bueno... Esta bien...  
  
Koriko y Mirime toman las manos de Zeth, mientras Seki y Andy toman las de estas últimas respectivamente. Luego de esto Zeth se concentra y todo el grupo desaparece.  
  
En un instante se encuentran en un nuevo escenario: Un cielo celeste encerrado en el cráter de un volcán, un pequeño grupo de casas encerradas por paredes de una especie de piedra blanquecina, los chicos se encontraban en un islote en medio de un lago donde se erguía un edificio familiar para Koriko...  
  
Koriko: ( se suelta se Zeth y Andy) Ese es... ¡Estamos en Sootopolis! Éste es el gimnasio...  
  
Mirime: Así que esto es Sootopolis... vaya que es pequeño...  
  
Seki: Que extraño... se me hace familiar este lugar... Sé que lo he visto antes...  
  
Koriko: Pero si tú me habías dicho que no habías venido nunca acá... Vaya... No ha cambiado mucho desde el día que me fui.  
  
Zeth: Yo tengo asuntos que atender... Luego nos reunimos aquí...  
  
Mirime: Oye, espera...  
  
Zeth desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...  
  
Andy: Se fue... ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Koriko: Va a volver. Mientras vayamos a mi casa. n_n  
  
Koriko corre seguida por el grupo, atraviesan un muelle y se internan en las enveradas escaleras entre las que están las casas de Sootopolis. Koriko las subía y bajaba con la misma agilidad que hace tres años...  
  
Seki: No...Tan...Rápido...Ya veo de donde saco físico para saltar de los árboles. -_-  
  
Mirime: ¡Cuántas escaleras! ¿Y cuál es tú casa?  
  
Koriko: Una de las más altas.  
  
A-M-S: O.O Oh nooo...  
  
Luego de subir y bajar escaleras, finalmente llegan. Koriko abre la puerta suavemente...  
  
Koriko: ¡Mamaaaa!  
  
Los chicos observan... no era una casa con muchos lujos, sin embargo era muy acogedora. De una de sus habitaciones aparece una mujer de cabellos rubios, tez pálida y ojos azules, vistiendo los típicos atuendos de una dueña de casa...  
  
¿¿: (coloca las manos en el rostro) Koriko... ¿Eres tú?  
  
La mujer que no logra evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, abraza a su hija recién llegada.  
  
¿¿: Tanto tiempo sin verte aquí cerca mi pequeña...  
  
Koriko: n//n Mamá no vengo sola...  
  
¿¿: Oh disculpen. ¿Quienes son tus amigos?  
  
Mirime: Yo me llamo Mirime...  
  
Seki: Soy Seki...  
  
Andy: Mi nombre es Andy, mucho gusto.  
  
¿¿ Emily Chang, el gusto es mío. n_n  
  
La madre de Koriko los hace pasar al living.  
  
Emily: Espérenme un momento mientras les traigo algo de comer... deben venir cansados...  
  
Mientras esperaban a la Sra. Chang, Seki pone especial atención a una fotografía en uno de los muebles... En ella aparecían Emily con algunos años menos junto a un hombre alto de cabellos lilas y ojos negros, en sus brazos sostenía a una pequeña niña con el cabello del padre y la piel y los ojos de la madre...  
  
Seki: Koriko... ¿Esta eres tú cuando pequeña?  
  
Koriko: Sí, soy yo... n///nU  
  
Mirime: Que tierna n_n  
  
Andy: Y el hombre que esta contigo es...  
  
Koriko: Sí, es mi papá, Hideki (toma la fotografía y la observa)  
  
Seki: Él... Esta...  
  
Koriko: No... Eso esperamos (toma con fuerza el marco)  
  
Mirime: ¬_¬ Seki... Las preguntas que haces.  
  
Seki: Disculpa es que...  
  
Koriko: No, no importa... Es que poco tiempo después de tomar esta foto papá partió en un viaje de investigación. Se comunico por un tiempo, pero luego no volvimos a saber de él.  
  
Andy: ¿Viaje de investigación? ¿ Se puede saber de qué?  
  
Koriko: Partió en busca de Groudon...  
  
S-M-A: ¿Groudon?  
  
Mirime: Por eso tu reacción al verlo...  
  
Koriko: Ahora entienden porque me comporte así... -_-  
  
Emily: Viste a Groudon?? (con sorpresa)  
  
Koriko: Mamá... Groudon está en Johto.  
  
Emily: Y... ¿Algo de tu padre?  
  
Koriko: No... Nada...  
  
Emily: -_- (colocando una bandeja con vasos de limonada y bocadillos en la mesita)  
  
Koriko: Pero no te preocupes... Lo vamos a encontrar. Algo me dice que estamos muy cerca.  
  
Emily: ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
Koriko y los chicos le cuentan los sucesos a la madre de Koriko...  
  
Koriko: Y una vez que hablé con él se refirió a papá, pero aún no me quiere decir nada.  
  
Emily: Es muy extraño.  
  
Andy: Pero no se preocupe Sra. Chang, la esperanza en lo último que se pierde  
  
Mirime: Sí, vamos a llegar al fondo de esto...  
  
Emily: Muchas gracias chicos n_n  
  
Koriko: n_n   
  
Emily: A propósito ¿Haz visto a Wallace?  
  
Koriko: O_o No... Acabamos de llegar.  
  
Emily: Le encantará verte... especialmente ahora...  
  
Koriko: ô_o ¿Por?  
  
Emily: Ahora es el nuevo líder.  
  
Koriko: ¿De verdad?  
  
Emily: Así es.  
  
Seki: ¿Wallace?  
  
Mirime: ¿Quién es?  
  
Koriko: Mi mejor amigo. Tengo que ir al gimnasio ¿me acompañan?  
  
Seki: ¿Y bajar otra vez?  
  
Koriko: ¬¬ Si quieres te quedas...  
  
Mirime: (golpeando a Seki en un costado) No Koriko, VAMOS TODOS ¿cierto?  
  
Seki: Auch... Esta bien... Vamos.  
  
Los chicos dejan sus cosas en casa de Koriko y vuelven a bajar en dirección al gimnasio. Al llegar se encuentran con una gran piscina en la que flotaban varios bloques de hielo. Al otro extremo se hallaba un numeroso grupo de chicas alrededor de un chico (n/a: Ese sería el sueño de Brock... ay lo dije -_-llllllllllll). Éste vestía una camiseta ancha blanco/azul, boina blanca, pantalones anchos de color lila y zapatos blancos. Lucía un extraño peinado. Observaban las acrobacias de un robusto Seaking.  
  
¿¿: Un último salto Seaking...  
  
Seaking: ¡Seaaa... King!  
  
Chicas: Ohh... Que lindo n_n (aplaudiendo)  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la piscina...  
  
Koriko: Ahí está... ¡Wallacee!(n/a: Vamos a usar el nombre de la versión en ingles de pokémon Ruby/Sapphire porque... nadie puede llamarse Plubio XD)  
  
El chico mira hacia el otro extremo...  
  
Wallace: ¿Koriko?... ¡Koriko! n_n  
  
Para la sorpresa del grupo, Wallace en vez de rodear la piscina salta acrobáticamente de bloque en bloque. Koriko hace lo mismo, y al encontrarse se dan un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Wallace: Tanto tiempo Koriko... Pensé que no volverías.  
  
Koriko: Si eso te prometí... Veo que también cumpliste... Ya eres todo un líder. n_n  
  
Wallace: Entrené por todo Hoenn para llegar aquí...  
  
De mientras los chicos estaban parados al otro extremo...  
  
Seki: O_o ¿Cómo hicieron eso?  
  
Mirime: Lo mismo digo  
  
Andy: Al parecer, la gente de Sootopolis tiene por característica un buen estado físico, Koriko y Wallace le han sacado un buen provecho.  
  
Y al otro extremo...  
  
Chica1: ¿Y esa quién es?  
  
Chica2: No la había visto nunca.  
  
Wallace: (desde la piscina) Hey chicas... Les presento a Koriko, mi mejor amiga...  
  
Chicas: (con mirada desafiante) Hola ¬¬#  
  
Koriko: n_nU Ehh... Hola  
  
Wallace: Son amigas que me hice en mi viaje por Hoenn.  
  
Koriko: Ah, que bueno... Ven te voy a presentar a los chicos...  
  
De la misma forma en la que entraron a la piscina vuelven a la orilla de la misma forma. Luego de las presentaciones...  
  
Mirime: No había notado que tuvieras esas habilidades, Koriko.  
  
Seki: Si cuando la conocí estaba en la rama de un árbol... ô_o  
  
Koriko: n_nU Aprendí muchas cosas de Wallace hace tiempo. Además de entrenador también es acróbata... Y me enseño algunas cosas.  
  
Wallace: ¿Qué tan un duelo Koriko?  
  
Koriko: Encantada n_n  
  
¿¿: Va a tener que ser después, ya nos vamos...  
  
Koriko: Zeth, pero...  
  
Wallace: ¿Y Él quién es?  
  
Koriko: Se llama Zeth... Oye podrías...  
  
Zeth: Koriko tenemos que irnos ahora... Ya sabes para que...  
  
Koriko: Pero... Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Wallace: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te vas?  
  
Koriko: Sí, veníamos solo de pasada n_n. Me alegro por ti Wallace, luego que me desocupe tendremos nuestro duelo...  
  
Wallace: Pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Koriko: Dile a mamá que te explique... ¿ A dónde vamos?  
  
Zeth: A la Caverna del Origen.  
  
Wallace: Pero no pueden entrar sin per...  
  
Zeth: Ya hablé con tu abuelo, y nos dejó entrar... Así que vamos.  
  
Mirime: Esta bien. Fue un gusto conocerte Wallace.  
  
Wallace: n_n El gusto es mío. Cuídate Koriko.  
  
Koriko: Eso haré n_n. ¡Adiós!  
  
El grupo sale del Gimnasio  
  
Seki: Koriko... Deberías decidirte o es Wallace o es Morty. XD  
  
Koriko: ¬¬# Seki... Será mejor que te calles...  
  
Andy: n_nU ¿Qué no se cansan de pelear tanto?  
  
Después de esta pequeña conversación, Zeth los conduce hacia la entrada de una caverna que se encontraba detrás del gimnasio atravesando el agua. Al entrar ser percatan de que el lugar esta cubierto de una densa neblina. Los chicos intentan seguir a Zeth, lo cual les es muy difícil gracias a la neblina. Luego de bajar muchas escaleras, la neblina se disipa completamente y aparece ante ellos un agujero lleno de lava solificada rodeado por extrañas piedras color rojo.  
  
Andy: ¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
Zeth: Es aquí donde ha permanecido Groudon durante los últimos siglos hasta antes que Cizin se liberará. Ahora síganme...  
  
El grupo pasa caminando sobre la lava dura hasta el otro extremo. Zeth se detiene delante de la pared del fondo, donde hay una extraña marca en forma de octágono, la toca con una de sus manos y luego de un pequeño temblor se abre una pequeña entrada. Al pasar por ella se encuentran con otro compartimiento aún más amplio que el anterior, tenía apariencia de haber tenido sus paredes lisas en un pasado, sin embargo estas se encontraban en gran parte agrietadas y con varios desprendimientos, debido al posible deterioro del paso de los años. Llegan hasta el fondo donde de había una especie de altar de piedra con la misma marca del octágono, pero esta vez más grande y con gemas incrustadas en sus vértices: un ágata, un zafiro, una esmeralda, un rubí, un topacio, un lapislázuli y una onix (n/a: No el pokémon XD) pero hacia falta...  
  
Seki: ô_o Cada vez entiendo menos... Es igual al otro...  
  
Andy: Pero este tiene piedras incrustadas... Pero falta una...  
  
Zeth se adelanta al grupo y se coloca a un costado del altar.  
  
Zeth: Toquen el dibujo.  
  
Los chicos algo confundidos, hacen lo que Zeth les había ordenado. Con el solo hecho de que estén cerca, las piedras empiezan a brillar y salen del octágono, comenzando a flotar, y lentamente se dirigen hacia los chicos; delante de Seki se coloca la ágata; el zafiro se divide en dos y ambos se colocan frente a Koriko y Andy; y la onix frente a Mirime. Las otras piedras se elevan y reparten en distintos rumbos. Las piedras que aun están ahí emiten un brillo y desaparecen.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Entre los largos pastos de la Zona Safari, que se encuentra cerca de ciudad Lilycove, un chico de cabellera negra y una cinta roja sobre su frente (n/a: :P Lo siento, no pude evitar incluirlo en la historia), hace unos bosquejos de un Kecleon muy concentradamente, tanto que no se percata del rubí que se introduce en su espalda.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
En una plazuela de Lilycove se escuchan punteos de guitarra salidos del instrumento de una chica de jeans, una playera negra con un escrito que decía "Hammerfall" en ella, cabello castaño más o menos hasta la cintura. Estaba acompañada por un chico de cabello negro y tez morena. Estaba con una playera anaranjada y unos pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo color; estaba alimentando a un Ampharos. Ellos son el destino de la esmeralda y el topacio respectivamente.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
En la misma ciudad, pero esta vez en sus playas una chica de cabello azul y piel bronceada dormía placidamente en la arena junto a su Vaporeon en la arena. La chica estaba vestida con unos pantalones de gabardina desmontables y playera celeste.  
  
El lapislázuli se detiene ante ella y entra en su cuerpo.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mirime: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Seki: ¿Y las piedras?  
  
Zeth: Ahora están dentro de sus cuerpos...  
  
Koriko: ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
Zeth: Nos eligieron como los encargados de detener a Cizin.  
  
Andy: ¿Detener a Cizin?  
  
Zeth: Digamos que las piedras eligen a sus portadores de acuerdo a la relación que tengan con Cizin, pueden ser descendientes, reencarnaciones, o simplemente estar relacionado con algunos de los dos.  
  
Koriko: Sólo hay algo que me tiene intrigada ¿Por qué el zafiro se dividió en dos?  
  
Zeth: Hasta donde tengo entendido, el zafiro lo tenían unos gemelos... Y ya que ahora no hay en ninguna circunstancia, te eligió a ti Koriko y a la persona más afín a ti, Andy.  
  
Andy: O_o Vaya...  
  
Seki: Uyyy la más afín XD  
  
Koriko: ¬¬## Cállate por tu bien, Seki...  
  
Seki: Era una broma n_nU  
  
Nadie lo había notado, pero en el altar que se encontraba bajo el octágono, había aparecido un libro, algo grueso, es cuya portada aparecía algo parecido a un ave. Zeth se da cuenta y lo guarda.  
  
Mirime: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Zeth: No es nada de importancia, es solo un libro... Tengo que examinarlo más a fondo.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hasta el criadero de Growlithe de Ciudad Fuchsia, llegan dos mujeres montadas en un gran Arcanine, un hombre sale a su encuentro del interior de la casa.  
  
¿¿: Sachi, Capitán..., que sorpresa.  
  
Capitán: Sr. Sketchit ¿cómo esta usted?  
  
Sr.Sketchit: Bien ¿Y usted capitán?  
  
Capitán: n_nU Solo dígame Srta. Kiyone. Estoy bien, gracias... Necesitamos de su ayuda...  
  
Sr.Sketchit: ¿Para qué sería?  
  
Sachi: Ocurrió algo horrible...  
  
Sr.Sketchit: hablemos adentro  
  
Sachi y la cap. Kiyone entran y le cuentan al Sr. Sketchit lo sucedido con Naoko.  
  
Sachi: Hemos buscado por todos alrededores y nada...  
  
Kiyone: Por eso es que necesitamos de sus Growlithe mejor entrenados para cooperar con el escuadrón Pokémon y cubrir el mayor área posible.  
  
Sr.Sketchit: Pues no hay problema. Vaya por sus hombres y yo los tendré listos para salir.  
  
Kiyone: Muchas gracias Sr. Sketchit. Sachi quédate aquí mientras voy a la estación.  
  
Sachi: Esta bien.  
  
Kiyone sale de la casa y monta al Arcanine.  
  
Kiyone: Nos vemos después... ¡Vamos Arcanine!  
  
El robusto pero ágil Arcanine responde con un rugido y emprende una imponente carrera en dirección a la estación de Policía.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Emily: ¿Ahora a dónde irán?  
  
Seki: Vamos a....... ¿Dónde vamos? n_nU  
  
Zeth: ¬¬ Siento las presencias de las piedras restantes en Lilycove...  
  
Koriko: ¿Puedes sentirlas?  
  
Zeth: Todos pueden, sólo deben concentrarse...  
  
Seki: ¿Sí? Vaya...  
  
Zeth: Es hora de irnos...  
  
Wallace: Buena suerte chicos... Te estaré esperando, Koriko n_n  
  
Koriko: Si Wallace ^^  
  
Emily: Cuídense mucho y buena suerte.  
  
Koriko: Adiós mamá...  
  
Los chicos toman las manos de Zeth tal como llegaron y desaparecen en un segundo, para encontrarse en la entrada de una ciudad donde hay un gran anuncio que dice: BIENVENIDO A LA FERIA ANUAL PKMN DE HOENN.  
  
Koriko: ¡Ahhh! ¡Cierto que la sede este año era Lilycove!  
  
Seki: ¿Feria anual?  
  
Koriko: Sí, es una feria donde se reúne todo el ámbito Pokémon de Hoenn ( se le iluminan los ojos), entrenadores, científicos, criadores, los más expertos de Hoenn se reúnen aquí... Nunca había podido ir a ninguna. T.T  
  
Mirime: ¿Y cómo sabes de ella?  
  
Koriko: Mi papá venía a dar charlas sobre sus investigaciones y los avances de la tecnología PKMN...  
  
S-M-A: ¿Tecnología PKMN?  
  
Zeth: El Dr. Chang es Tecnólogo PKMN.  
  
S-M-A: ¿Tecnólogo PKMN?  
  
Koriko: Son personas que se dedican a desarrollar avances tecnológicos a beneficio de los Pokémon y los entrenadores...  
  
Seki: Un momento... Y tu Zeth ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Koriko: Oye sí... ¿Cómo sabes que papá es tecnólogo?  
  
Zeth: O_O Ehhh... Tú me contaste Koriko...  
  
Koriko: ¿Yo? No te he contado.... Sabías de antes... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Zeth: Ya te dije que todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...  
  
Seki: No entiendo nada...  
  
Mirime: ¿Tú crees qué yo sí?... Hey ¿Qué haremos? Quiero ir a la Feria.  
  
Koriko: ¡¡Siii, vamos a la Feria!! ¿Vamos Zeth?  
  
Zeth: ¬.¬ No... Tenemos cosas que hacer...  
  
Mirime: ¡¡Por favor!! ¿Si?  
  
Zeth: ¬_¬ No...  
  
De repente Zeth se ve rodeado por ambas chicas a quienes se les veían estrellitas en los ojos, están aferradas a su túnica.  
  
Mirime-Koriko: ¡¡¡Por Favooor!!!  
  
Zeth simplemente levanta una ceja y mira a las chicas...  
  
Zeth: mmnn... Esta bien (mirando a otro lado)  
  
Mirime-Koriko: ¡¡Graciaaaaaaaaas!! (abrazan a Zeth)  
  
Zeth: ¬///¬ Eeeemmm... Ya, vamos...  
  
Las chicas se dirigen a la ciudad a toda velocidad.  
  
Seki-Andy: (encogiéndose de hombros) Chicas...u_u  
  
Zeth: ¬_¬U De todas formas, las piedras estaban en dirección a la Feria...  
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hola a todos.... estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo que es un tanto especial... Lo escribió Mari Briefs ya que este capítulo su personaje es el protagonista. Claro que hice un par de cambios... pero esta casi intacto.  
  
Antes que lo olvide "Hammerfall es un banda europea de metal...:P  
  
Saludos a los que me dejaron Review... y no dejen de hacerlo please... animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Por último un saludo a Mari Briefs por soportarme y a Ashley Sketchit por animarme :P  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


End file.
